Rachel
Rachel Kimberly (1997-present) is a college student at Crossroads College. She is an art major, and meets Arthur and Will in an animation class. She is a huge fan of the band Riot Squad, and has a crush on the lead singer as well as the rhythm guitarist, desperately wanting them to act romantic with each other at every single opportunity. She has gone to over 75 of their shows, and has gotten banned from several venues for inappropriate behavior. She also loves the movie Amaranth, and when not shipping herself with the title character or the actor who plays them, avidly participates in their online fanbase, leaking photographs of them and extremely personal information, as well as drawing fan art of them and her OC interacting. She is upset at how inactive August has become despite the community garden they are building and the wife and kids they now take care of, and desperately wants to push them right back into the spotlight where she thinks they belong. Personality She is bubbly and excitable. She loves making friends and talking about her favorite cute guys, as well as the works of media they are either in or have created. Often times, when she becomes really close friends with someone, she will draw requests they give her, as well as help them out with little things here and there. She gets really angry when she doesn't get her way or someone tells her she's wrong, being completely unable to listen to anyone else's feedback unless it is given to her softly, sweetly, and smothered in compliments (so that she can completely disregard whatever it is her criticizer has to say). She's also prone to saying extremely intrusive things about her favorite celebrities, surrounding herself with people who are totally fine when she talks about how Spencer and Frank definitely wear each other's clothes because they're secretly dating, or that the two of them both secretly despise Craig when in actuality she only hates him because the chin hair he calls a beard is almost never washed. She has created a hug box of people who are OK with the disgusting things she says and think she's funny for saying them, getting her used to always being listened to and acknowledged despite how uncomfortable the things she says make bystanders feel. Powers Strong Happiness She loves writing fan fiction and making fan art because it makes her feel like she can control what her favorite celebrities do, and make them behave the way she wants them to behave. Therefore, her happiness enables her to travel into people's minds. This power only works, however, if she shakes hands with the person she wants to visit at least once per trip, meaning since she has been banned from so many venues, it's difficult for her to get close to Spencer or Frank. August, on the other hand... Anger When she is angry, her head lights on fire, Ghost Rider style. Usually the prompt for her anger is someone telling her that she's incorrect in treating boys she thinks are cute like objects she can play with. She can also summon fireballs and throw them at people, scorching their clothes but not their skin, as she does not believe that her stalking hurts anyone, considering it "a little harmless fun". Trivia * If you are a fangirl, and you relate to this character, Jones will block you, 100%. * This character's fire abilities were inspired by the demon Xaphan, mainly because he is featured in the My Chemical Romance fan fiction Unholyverse and his name contains the word "Phan". * The tips of her hair naturally turn green as a result of her magical abilities. * She likes dressing up as the cat in Amaranth, wearing purple ears and a tail almost constantly. ** She has also designed a human persona for the cat so she can ship him with Amaranth. * She adores Arthur, finding him cute. ** He is tired of being treated like a child by her, and is the first to tip off Spencer about her horrible behavior. * She becomes friends with Will for awhile, turning him against Shane and spurring the two of them to argue constantly because Shane had the nerve to... tell her that stalking Spencer online was a bad idea. ** She teaches Will how to walk through the mindscape in order to exact her revenge on Shane.